What If
by atlantisbabe34
Summary: but what happened if it wasn’t Carson who came to Visit Elizabeth at her apartment... Spoilers for The Return..


A/n: well I waited a while for someone to post a tag for the mid season two parter but as you can see I got impatient. So I have decided to write one myself!

Title: there is none lol

Genre: Romance/ General

Paring: Sparky – John and Lizzy

Rating: K+ -T

Summary: Not really a tag but what happened if it wasn't Carson who came to Visit Elizabeth at her apartment

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door of Elizabeth Weir's apartment. Sighing Elizabeth decided to ignore her unwanted visitor, and kept writing. Another Knock on her door sent Elizabeth sighing again. She put the book and pen on her coffee table and went to the door. She looked through the peephole and lightly placed her forehead on the door. _John._

John found the apartment number and breathed deeply before loudly knocking. There was no sound of movement inside. He knocked again and the should of a pen hitting glass was heard.

The door opened to find Elizabeth Weir standing there. John looked her up and down to find here wearing sweats and her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"John" Elizabeth said in her usual cheery tone. John saw right through it.

"Elizabeth, how are you?"

"Good, uuh, please come in" John saw the mess of her apartment but said nothing.

"Sorry about the mess, I wasn't expecting anyone."

"Uhh Sure, that's ok, mines worse don't worry." John Said.

"So I hear you got your own team?" Elizabeth said sitting down on the couch.

"Uhh yeah, I didn't think I would miss McKay being on my team" John said sitting down in the opposite couch. Elizabeth chuckled at the comment.

"What about you?" John asked her.

"Oh you know, keeping busy, The SGC has asked me to consult with the IOA and Homeworld Securities with the ongoing conversations with the Ancients."

"Oh and you just sit around…"

"John, Stop, please I know what you are going to say" Elizabeth interrupted him.

"I'm Sorry; it's just that we are all worried about you… Have you been avoiding us...? Me?" John said slowly.

"What? No, why would you think that?" Elizabeth asked looking down.

"Elizabeth we... I haven't seen you since we came back from Atlantis 6 weeks ago."

"I'm just trying to move on John."

"How? By sitting in your apartment all day?"

"John..."

"No. look I'm sorry ok, but we all miss you Even McKay." Sighing John lent back and wiped a hand over his face. "I miss you" John mumbled through his hand.

"What?" Elizabeth asked not sure if she heard John correctly.

"I said... I miss you... A lot" John looked at her directly in the eyes and Elizabeth caught his gaze. Elizabeth sniffed, tears forming in her eyes. John Quickly noticed and got up and sat beside her.

"Shhh its ok" John said wrapping a arm around her shoulders and pulling her close.

"I can't do it... I can't forget" Elizabeth said through Johns T-shirt and her tears.

"I'm not asking you to forget, I'm asking you to move on" John said kissing the top of her head. Elizabeth looked up at him. In a second John realized the Elizabeth Weir was kissing him.

Elizabeth ran her fingers through his already messy hair and pulled him closer to her by the back of his neck. John Ran his hand over the small of her back and her neck.

They broke apart foreheads still touching.

"Elizabeth" John breathed.

"John…" She pulled away quickly from him. "Uhh I'm sorry that was… inappropriate of me."

"The Hell it was" John said still holding her. He turned her head and looked into her eyes.

"Do you realize how long I have wanted to do that?" John asked. Elizabeth blushed. "A Long Time" John said before capturing her in another kiss.

"Mmh"... John broke the kiss." Come to dinner with us tonight?"

"Dinner?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah it'll be like date "John said." Except with Carson and McKay?"

"Oh..."

"Kidding. I'll organize that later" John said lifting his eye brows seductively. Elizabeth Giggled.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 then?" John said. He gave her another passionate kiss and then left.

Elizabeth sat there with the biggest grin on her face.

She just kissed the fly-boy John Sheppard.

The End

* * *

Review if you so desire


End file.
